Some Kind of Romance
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: [SLASH sXk Tragic circumstances have a way of bringing people together.. reigniting romances.
1. Chapter 1

**No comment from the authoress. **

_Prologue_

The sun reflected on the pond's surface, sending dancing rays of light across the cluster of trees that sat before it. Hawks circled above the strip of land, scraping the sky with their wings. They would occasionally swoop down and land on the rooftop of the modest Connecticut home. The house was a simple one, consisting of three bedrooms, which was more than enough for the occupants residing there. With four children and one on the way, Kyle and Wendy Broflovski had their hands full, overwhelmed with the complications of parenthood. However, it was far more easier to manage a family built on loving bonds, unbreakable bonds. Whenever a situation seemed impossible, the family managed to get through it entirely, unscathed.

Kyle had it set in his mind, ever since the day he left South Park, that he would have the perfect wife, home and children. He had no desire for any more mountain town antics and found himself sick of the folk that made up the small population. Knowing that he would have to leave family and friends was the only drawback, but his longings for a productive future overpowered his emotions. So it wasn't a real surprise when he found himself on a train to New England with his fiancee.

Wendy was head-over-heels in love with the redhead. She had been since they were old enough to drive cars, take algebra 2, discover lust. It all started sophomore year of highschool, with an innocent study session, which in turn, became an all out make out session. From then on, things seemed to go fast... Nearly spinning out of control.

Wendy didn't tell Kyle until after they got on the train that she was eight weeks pregnant. She feared that he would leave her, or want her to abort the baby. When she found out that he was going to Connecticut, to live in his Aunt's old house, she had mixed feelings. Kyle had begged her to come along. At first she was apprehensive, but as soon as the redhead got down on one knee to propose, she was sold. She knew that his love for her was solid. He wouldn't be leaving her any time soon.

-

"Daddy, who's Stan Marsh?" Thirteen year old Amanda walked over to her father's side, waving an envelope.

Kyle set the newspaper he was reading down on his lap. He hadn't given a thought about Stan Marsh in years.

"He was an old buddy of mine." The 45 year old pushed a lock of red and gray hair behind his ear and looked up at his daughter, lovingly. "We knew eachother since we were about Kevin's age," he began, referring to his four year old son. "Our parents were close, so naturally, we became the best of friends."

"If you were best friends, then how come I've never heard of him before? Mama tells me about Bebe all the time."

"Well, sweetie, your mother and Bebe are still very close."

"You're not close with Mr. Cartman, yet you talk about him all the time."

"Honey, I complain about him. There's a difference." He motioned for her to come closer. "Let me have that, sweetheart."

Amanda complied, handed her father the letter, and walked out of the room.

Kyle gave the envelope a long hard stare before ripping into it. Why was Stan sending him a letter? It had been years... Twenty to be exact.

He unfolded the letter, scanning each word carefully with his green, bloodshot eyes. As he read, his heart pounded from anxiety. All he could think was, 'why?' In all his life, he had never been so unprepared for any kind of situation like this.

"Honey?" Wendy asked, as she walked into the kitchen with a dishcloth in hand.

He couldn't bring himself to look up at her. It seemed like all of him stopped working. It was hard enough for him to squeek out the words, "We're going to South Park."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why?"_

_"I.. I just have to do this. I only have one life.. I wanna do something with it."_

_"Yes, I know, but do you have to go all the way across the country?"_

_Kyle kicked at the dirt surrounding his sneakers. He knew this would be difficult._

_"Stan, please... Just.. just understand, alright?"_

_"How can I understand, Kyle? You confuse the hell outta me. You say one thing, do another.. Where do you stand? Cause seriously.. you aren't being fair to me."_

_"I want a normal life, Stan. I can't have one here, around these people... around you."_

_Stan's eyes started to water. "Just what the hell does that mean? I'm your best friend."_

_"That's all you'll ever be."_

_Stan wore a look of confusion on his face, not fully comprehending the sincerity of Kyle's words. "You... fucking... hypocrite," he gasped in between sobs. "You're just afraid... You... you run away from... fr-from everything. Problems don't just go away, Kyle." Stan found it difficult to beathe and soon found himself on his knees, in the dirt._

_"Stan, get up!" Kyle hissed. "People are looking."_

_"I don't care... No.. not anymore. This is rock bottom, Kyle. I've hit it. Nothing can feel as bad as it does now."_

_Kyle shook his head in disbelief, unphased by his friend's emotional breakdown. "Stan, pull yourself together... please." The redhead extended his hand out to the crying man, who refused it._

_"No... no, Kyle. Leave.. now."_

_"Stan-"_

_"Fucking leave!"_

_"Come on, Stan."_

_"It's time to leave."_

"Kyle, it's time to leave." Wendy poked her husband in the ribs with a red fingernail, abruptly ripping him out of his painful flashback.

"Huh?"

"The kids are all ready."

Kyle nodded and finished loading his luggage into the back of his suburban. He reluctantly closed the hatch, knowing that he was one step closer to being in South Park. Just the mere thought of it was enough to make the man physically ill.

He took one last look at his home.. his safe haven. The feelings of safety and security would dissipate with each and every mile toward the mountain town. Knowing this made Kyle rather uneasy, but he knew this was something he had to do. After reading Stan's letter, he had no choice. Fate had finally come full circle, ready to destroy.

"Daddy?" Sixteen year old Julie shifted forward in her seat, closer to her father who was now in the front of the vehicle.

"Yea?"

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"As long as it takes," Kyle replied blandly.

"A couple of days," Wendy said sympathetically. "You're all going to have to get along to make the driving easier for daddy."

Kyle started the car and took a deep breath. They were on their way.

-

The motel in Lincoln was cheap and dingy. Moths fluttered around the outter lights in mass numbers. The Broflovski's had to cover themselves with their sweatshirts to keep the pesky insects out of their faces.

"Daddy, this sucks!" Julie complained.

"Don't say 'sucks,'" Wendy scolded as she ushered her daughter into the cramped temporary living space.

"Why? It's not a bad word."

Kyle shook his head in anger. "Don't talk back to your mother."

He pushed the screen door open, walking out of the room, and in turn letting at least a dozen moths in.

"This sucks," he said to himself as he walked to the car to get the overnight bags. "Why Stan? Why the fuck do you have to ruin everything?"

The middle aged man opened the hatch to the back of the car and felt around in the dark for the bags. The interior lights had stopped working somewhere around Pennsylvania. Kyle took this as a bad sign... a first event in a series of unfortunate mishaps to come.

"Fuck!" he screamed as he caught his fingernail on something.

"Kyle!" Wendy came running out, completely pissed that her husband would use such language around the children. "Kyle, I could hear you inside, which means the kids heard you, in addition to everyone staying in this motel."

"I'm sorry.." He pulled his hand out of the hatch and inspected the damage.

"Oh, honey.." Wendy went to the front of the car to retrieve the first aid kit. "How did that happen?"

"I have no idea." Kyle studied his index finger, which was now missing a fingernail. "It fucking hurts like hell."

"I'd imagine."

She walked up to her husband, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before taking his hand in hers. "We can fix this," she assured.

"It doesn't matter.. I'm completely numb. I could care less."

"Honey I-"

"I would rather lose all my fucking fingernails than go back there."

"Shhh..."

"Seriously.. please.. let's turn around... go home."

"No Kyle. Stan needs you."

"Yea right. He's just imposing on my life."

"He needs closure."

"Fuck closure."

"Come on Kyle.. Whatever happened between you two... is in the past... You never did tell me what happened."

"I know.. I don't intend to either."

"Kyle, it might help to talk about it."

"No. I just wanna forget it."

"Kyle-"

"I said no!"

Wendy furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and turned to go back into the hotel room. "Come back in when you decide to stop being an asshole."

"I could be out here all night," he whispered to himself.

The emotionally drained man unlocked the front of his car, prepared to spend a night trying to sleep in extreme discomfort. He adjusted the seat and slid back. The last thing on his mind before he slept was about to haunt his dreams.

-

**Two years before Connecticut**

_"Hey Stan?"_

_Young Kyle Broflovski cozied up next to his friend on his couch. They were sharing a bowl of popcorn over a Terrence and Phillip special._

_"Yea?" Stan scooted over in the opposite direction, obviously uncomfortable by Kyle's advances._

_Kyle noticed this and backed off. "Nothing."_

_Both boy returned their gazes to the TV, neither one of them paying attention to the immature fart jokes. Something else was on their minds. It was a mutual feeling._

_"Ah, God, I can't take it anymore!" Kyle yelled._

_"Huh?"_

_"This would be so much easier, under different circumstances."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I think you know what I'm talking about. I can see it in your eyes, Stan."_

_"Kyle... It can't happen. You and I both know that it's wrong."_

_"Why is it so wrong?"_

_"Because.. It just is. No one would understand."_

_"Stan..." Kyle brushed a lock of black hair out of the other boy's eyes. "Who cares what they think. Fuck them all... I.. I love you."_

_"I know.. I love you too.. but.. just... no.. No, Kyle."_

_"Stan.." Kyle pushed Stan flat out on the couch, so that he was on top of him. "You're all I can think of... I want you so bad.. I need you!"_

_"Get off!"_

_"No."_

_"Kyle, get-"_

_Kyle pressed his lips up against Stan's. Stan made no effort to fight back. Both boys were so caught up in the moment, overtaken by lust._

_Stan pushed Kyle off of him and gave a playful smile before tugging the redhead's shirt off._

_"Stan..." Kyle stopped the other boy's hand when it wandered down to his belt._

_"What?"_

_"Don't... don't hurt me?"_

_"If it starts to hurt, tell me. I'll stop."_

_Kyle nodded his head and let his friend continue to undo his pants._

_"You'll think we'll regret this in the morning?" Kyle asked as Stan pulled his own pants off._

_"No... Not at all."_

_They made love for the first time that night._

-

"Wake up Daddy!" Amanda knocked viciously on the window, shaking her father from his dreams. "Mommy says we gotta leave soon."

Kyle opened his eyes and promptly shut them in order to shield them from the sun's burning rays. "Ok, honey." He got up out of the car and headed into the hotel room. As soon as he stepped through the door, he knew something was wrong. Wendy was sitting on the bed, phone close to her ear. "Yes.. he's here now. Amanda just woke him up." She took the phone away from her ear and handed it to her husband. "Honey... It's Mrs. Marsh."

With shaking hands, Kyle brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

TBC


End file.
